Automotive sun visors are commonly placed in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, opposite the vehicle occupants seated in the front seats. Such sun visors are normally adapted to be turned to a desired position from the retracted position close to the roof lining to the operative position either along the front windshield or the side window so as to protect the vision of the vehicle occupants from the glares of the sun light and the head lights of the oncoming vehicles at night.
FIG. 6 is a front view of a conventional automotive sun visor, and FIG. 7 is a sectional view of this sun visor. This automotive sun visor 1 comprises a sun visor main body 2 having a desired light shading area, and an L-shaped rotary shaft 3a mounted to a bracket 3b secured to a ceiling surface for rotatably supporting the sun visor main body 2.
Because the automotive sun visor 1 is located near the vehicle occupant, it is commonly equipped with a card holder for storing various cards and toll road tickets. To allow a large number of cards and toll road tickets to be stored in a neat fashion, it has been proposed to arrange a pair of card holders 4 and 5 one next to the other as illustrated in the drawings.
Such double card holders 4 and 5 may be formed by a pair of PVC sheet pieces having a substantially same shape, and welded to suitable locations on the sun visor surface skin member 2a which makes up the material for the sun visor main body 2.
The card holders 4 and 5 are formed on one side of the sun visor main body 2 by assigning an edge of each of the PVC sheet pieces as an opening edge 4a or 5a of the card holder 4 or 5, and welding the remaining three side edges to the surface of the sun visor surface skin member 2a. The user can therefore place gas station membership cards, toll road prepaid cards, toll road tickets or the like in the double card holders 4 and 5 from their respective openings 6 and 7.
However, when the user wishes to place a card C such as a gas station membership card and a toll road ticket T, a problem may arise. Suppose that the card C is placed in the card holder 5 from the opening 7 of this card holder 5, and that the ticket T is placed in the card holder 4 from the opening 6. Because the ticket T has a relatively large length, and is therefore relatively less firmly retained, the ticket T may fall off due to the vibrations of the traveling vehicle or the turning of the sun visor 1, as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 6. It has therefore been strongly desired to be able to more firmly retain items such as toll road tickets T.